Lullaby
by Dunk Mell
Summary: Tomar decisiones no siempre es fácil, sin embargo ¿cuánto dolor estás dispuesto a soportar? Nick Wilde lo entenderá de la manera más desgarradora cuando tenga que afrontar sus más grandes miedos para cuidar lo único que le queda de su amor... (Nick x Skye) Advertencia: No es recomendable para menores de 15 años •No es la típica historia de amor, se tocaran temas sensibles.
1. chapter 1

Antes de comenzar me gustaría decirles que esta es mi primera historia acerca de Zootopia y para ser honesta apenas estoy comenzando a adentrarme en la trama, sin embargo es gracias a un buen amigo que me animo a escribirla para este fandom...

Quizás esperes que la pareja sea Nickudy (NickxJudy) pero me temo que estarás decepcionado/decepcionada... Sin más vallamos a la historia...

Lullaby

"Amor de invierno y verano"

Esta es la historia de amor de una pareja de zorros, como toda historia, está inicia con un romance que para algunos es hermosa, pero esta no tiene un final feliz...Todo comenzó una tarde de verano, cierto zorro patrullaba con su mejor amiga en TundraTown, no había nada de malo hasta que: a unas cuantas cuadras se ve a dos animales pelear, ambos se percataron y fueron hasta aquel lugar, encontraron a un lobo que estaba forzando a una Zorra Ártica. Ella estaba herida por lo que el lobo tendría serios problemas, la cual al verlos huyó lo más rápido.

-Judy ayuda a la señorita yo iré tras él-

-espera Nick podría ser peligroso-

Nick corrió tras él pero el se metía entre las calles cubiertas de nieve, la cual era más difícil para Nick, sin embargo no dejaría que aquella criatura escapara.

Judy por su parte pedía refuerzos y una ambulancia, aunque no estaba herida de gravedad si no atendían su herida está podría llegar a infectarse.

Nick seguía persiguiendolo hasta que llegaron a un callejón donde él lobo se atrevió a luchar.

Tomo impulso para saltar y caer encima de Nick, ambos forcejeaban dando al mismo tiempo golpes, como era de esperarse aquel animal era más grande que él zorro, por lo que le costaba a Nick tratar de llevarle el ritmo, con una fuerte patada él lobo se quitó a Nick topandolo en la pared más cercana.

Pronto el aquél canido se lanzó para apalear al vulpino, sin embargo fue detenido por su compañera quién le disparó un dardo tranquilizate

-¡NICK!- Ella corrió hasta su amigo para socorrerlo -¿Estás bien?-

-Zanahorias... ¿Cómo... fue?-

-ya habrá tiempo de explicar-

Con cuidado ella ayudo a levantar a Nick, ambos regresaron hasta el lugar donde comenzó todo, por suerte ya tenían refuerzos en el lugar, Nick recordó que había una hembra herida pero por perseguir aquel lobo nunca pudo fijarse quién era, lo cual resultó ser una bella zorra Ártica, el hermoso pelaje blanco estaba manchado por su herida del dorso lo cual preocupo un poco a Nick

-Zanahorias... Por favor-

-tranquilo Nick, pedí una ambulancia antes de irte a buscar-

No tardo mucho en llegar, Nick no se apartó de ella, incluso cuando tuvieron que llevarsela el estuvo al pendiente de ella. Su compañera lo miraba atentamente, realmente nunca había visto esa actitud en Nick, se acerco hasta quedar cerca de él

-¿Es linda no te parece?-

-¿Que?-

-vi como la mirabas es obvio que ella te gusta-

-No...-

Ella solo lanzó una pequeña risita su amigo le había gustado aquella hembra

-Nick, no creo que estuvieras tan al pendiente de ella solo por hacer tú acto de servicio social ¿O si?-

-no seas tan absurda zanahorias... Solo me pareció que... Necesitaba ayuda...-

Nick miro por última vez a la ambulancia donde se llevaban aquella zorra, sintió un poco de desconsuelo al ver que la ambulancia se iba. Pero la realidad era así, ella tenía que ser atendida rápidamente, quizás algún día la vería de nuevo y eso hizo sonreír aquel vulpino...

Habían pasado un par de semanas cuando la ví de nuevo, el destino la llevo hasta a mí otra vez, ella había ido a la estación de ZPDpara declarar, yo estaba nervioso al verla de nuevo, sentía que todo a mi alrededor se detenía, quería ir hasta ella, pero era como si mi cuerpo no reaccionara, en la mente deseaba que ella volteara para verme.

Por el creador, ella era hermosa, aunque era de mi especie era diferente, ella era una zorra Ártica muy linda

-¡WILDE A MI OFICINA!- grito el jefe Bogo, lo cual hizo que maldiciera un poco, realmente yo deseaba seguir viendo aquella hembra, pero el deber llamaba, me presente en su oficina, Judy ya estaba ahí, la mire un poco seria, ella no era así

-tengo algo que decirles a ustedes dos, resulta que el lobo al que atraparon pertenece a un grupo delictivo, ya lo envíe al interrogatorio, bien hecho... ahora vuelvan a sus deberes- como siempre dijo de manera seca el Jefe Bogo.

Judy y yo íbamos rumbo a nuestra patrulla cuando sentí que alguien venía hasta donde estaba

-espera, tengo que hablar contigo-

Volteé hasta donde venía aquella voz femenina, dándome cuenta de que era ella, la hermosa Zorra.

-espera oficial, yo quería agradecerle, pero no sé cómo hacerlo-

Me quedé escuchando un rato, me encontraba nervioso al estar frente a ella, su mirada en mi no ayudaba, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules casi parecían zafiros

-aammm tal vez podríamos vernos este fin de semana y salir a tomar algo- acto seguido ella se acaricio el cuello, parecía demasiado exaltada -claro si tú quieres-

-por supuesto que quiero... Quiero decir, por supuesto qué si- dije arrepentido por mi forma de actuar, pero ella casi no le tomo importancia ya que esbozó una enorme sonrisa

-muy bien... Podemos vernos en este lugar- saco una hoja y comenzó a escribir una dirección -nos vemos entonces el siguiente sábado a las 12 ¿Le parece bien?-

-por supuesto qué si-

Ví como ella se alejaba de mi y yo me dirigía a la salida, una vez lejos lance un grito de emoción, guarde aquel papel en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, me subí lo más pronto a la patrulla, tenía una enorme sonrisa que duraría todo el día

-pareces feliz- dijo mi compañera a quien había contagiado con mi felicidad

-no lo parezco zanahorias, lo soy-

Toda la semana estaba más que ansioso por que llegara el fin de semana, realmente deseaba verla de nuevo, cuando por fin fue el dichoso sábado, tome mis mejores prendas, mi vieja y confiable camisa verde y pantalones grises para mi cita.

Sali de mi casa hasta el centro de la cuidad, sentía mi corazón latiendo fuertemente, casi parecía que saltaría de mi pecho y rompería mis huesos junto con algunos órganos. Estaba tan exaltado que no se qué haría al verla, sin embargo tenía que hacerlo, quería hacerlo.

Llegué al dichoso lugar, estacione mi auto lo más pronto posible, faltaban 10 minutos para las 12, quizás ella se tardaría pero en lugar de eso la ví en la estrada del local

-pensé que llegarías más tarde- dije al verla

-Hola, si viniste-

-bueno ¿Porque no habría de no venir?- dije después de analizar su vestimenta, era algo informal, tenía una blusa de manga corta azul claro con rayas grises, un pantalón azul oscuro, se veía tan linda.

El día paso muy rápido a mi parecer, pero pude conocerla un poco al grado de saber su nombre, se llamaba Skye, un hermoso nombre a mi parecer

-Skye, yo... me gustaría pedirte que nos veamos de nuevo-

-por supuesto que sí Nick ¿Que día tienes disponible?-

-el siguiente fin de semana ¿Te parece?-

-me parece perfecto-

Ambos nos despedimos y de nuevo ansiaba con demasiada emoción a que fuera sábado, pasar tiempo con ella eran los mejores momentos de mi vida...

Pronto esos días pasaron a ser semanas, esas semanas ambos compartimos amistad, poco en poco conocimos algunos de nuestros gustos, disgustos, nuestras motivaciones... meses que me pase conociendola a detalle, cada vez más y más me enamoraba de ella. Esos meses se convirtieron en año, un año maravilloso, ese año me arme de valor, con ayuda de Judy logré decirle a Skye que me gustaba, que la quería como mi pareja, pensé que me rechazaría cuando note lo callada que estaba, sin embargo recibí un abrazo por parte de ella.

-Nick tu también me gustas mucho-

Fueron las palabras más dulces que aún recuerdo, aquellas palabras donde mi felicidad no cabía en mi, me sentía el zorro más afortunado, ella correspondía a mis sentimientos

"-entonces ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

-Claro que si Nick, quiero serlo-"

A partir de ahi las cosas cambiaron, yo tenía una bella hembra como mi pareja, todo era maravilloso, pero también teníamos nuestros problemas como cualquier emparejamiento, teníamos nuestras altas y bajas, sin embargo nunca me di por vencido y ella tampoco.

Otros 6 meses pasaron, ambos estábamos listos para dar el siguiente paso, quizás era apresurado pero realmente deseaba que ella se mudará conmigo, ella rentaba pero su casera vendería aquel departamento, dándole poco tiempo para desalojar. Aquello hizo enfurecerla y yo como buen samaritano le propuse vivir conmigo, al principio ella se negó, sin embargo sabía que yo era una buena opción, hasta que encontrara un buen sitio en TundraTown, sin embargo el tiempo nos dió buenos motivos para que ella se quedará conmigo, el destino sonreía a mi favor.

Debo confesar que en un principio tenía mis dudas sobre Skye, realmente no sabía lo que era vivir con una hembra que no fuera mi madre, de verdad había olvidado por completo lo que era tener un compañero de vivienda. Al principio si fue un poco exasperante, pero ambos nos acoplamos al pasar de los días, debo decir que regresar del trabajo y verla era lo mejor de mis días, una experiencia maravillosa, Skye llenaba ese vacío solitario, era tan maravilloso, comer con ella, hacer la limpieza juntos, aunque mi casa no era tan grande para un animal que vivía solo era demasiado, con ella había cosas que no eran tan complicadas, ella realmente llenaba mi vida ahora, cosas tan simples como mirar una película o escuchar música eran momentos inigualables, incluso mirar las estrellas eran uno de los pocos placeres que tenía con ella, Skye había llegado para mejorar mi mundo, había llegado para ser de mi el zorro más afortunado...

Un par de meses pasaron las cosas mejoraban con ella, nuestra relación pronto paso al siguiente nivel, ambos teníamos planes para casarnos, sentía que ella era la indicada, realmente deseaba que ella fuera mi pareja de por vida, pero las cosas no son como uno lo planean...

Era una tarde, teníamos cerca de 3 años de habernos conocido, en un par de días se cumplirían año y medio de que ella se mudara. Estaba sentada en la silla de mi comedor, yo apenas llegaba del trabajo cuando la ví, sentada, pensativa, mirando preocupada la taza donde ella bebía ¿Café? No, esta vez era un té, me acerque mejor para verla y descubrir que tenía.

-Skye ¿Estas bien?-

Ella no se dió cuenta de mi presencia hasta que había hablado

-Skye ¿Que sucede?- me acerque lo mejor que podía, verla así me preocupaba.

Paso un rato y ella me miró, sentía que tenía dudas, la sentía pensativa

-Nick, yo... No sé cómo decirlo pero...-

-pero...- dije al verla sumamente preocupada

-quiero decirte que yo... Nick...-

-que quieres decirme- mi tono de voz sonaba un poco molesto, realmente empezaba a perder la paciencia -sueltalo Skye-

-¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!-

Eso me elo por completo, al principio trataba de analizar lo que me había dicho ¿Realmente lo era?

-Skye... Eso... Es-

Ella me mostró una prueba que tenía guardada, cuyo resultado era positivo, realmente ella estaba esperando un hijo y no cualquiera uno mío, sentía como poco a poco la felicidad venía a mi, sin dudarlo la abrace dejándola con dudas

-Skye esta la mejor noticia de todas-

-pensé que tal vez tú... Te molestaría saberlo- dijo llorando -tenía miedo de decírtelo-

-Skye, cariño ¿Cómo pudiste pensarlo? Esta es la mejor noticia que eh recibido- después de eso besé su frente y la seguí abrazando, ella escondió su cara en mi pecho, note como algunas lágrimas salían

-Espero que esas lágrimas sean de felicidad-

-lo son, es solo que... Me siento nerviosa, no sé cómo lidiar con esto-

-lo haremos bien, seremos los mejores padres-

Apartir de ese día, la relación que teníamos se hizo muy fuerte, ambos teníamos algo porque luchar, claro, el secreto no quedo guardado, Judy se enteró una semana después que yo, recuerdo la cara de felicidad de aquella coneja.

-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!- dijo ella -¿Serás padre? Nick... Eso es maravilloso-

-Skye y yo estamos en una buena etapa-

-Estoy tan feliz por ti, eres un zorro afortunado-

Judy no paraba de dar pequeños saltos, realmente estábamos rodeados por demasiada felicidad, pero el destino tenía algo planeado, algo que nos dejaría en un estado crítico, principalmente a mi.

Dos meses y medio fue el tiempo que duró la gestación de nuestra cría, así es una cría, pero eso no nos importara del todo, amaríamos nuestro primer hijo y el tiempo había llegado, era de noche ambos estábamos listos para dormir, cuando ella comenzó con los labores de parto, estaba acostada en la cama, note como se tocaba el vientre, comenzó a hacer sonidos extraños mire como jadeaba. Estaba completamente nervioso cuando la mire en ese estado

-¡YA ES HORA!- dijo ella con muecas de dolor.

Actúe lo más rápido posible, tome una pequeña maleta donde Skye había guardado lo necesario para cuando diera a luz, mi chamarra café y un suéter para ella, con cuidado la ayude a bajar las escaleras, al igual que la ayude a subir a mi carro. Eran al rededor las 10 de la noche cuando salimos de casa, estaba completamente exaltado, el verla acongojada me tenía con los nervios de punta, sinceramente me importaba un bledo si me ganaba unas cuantas multas, conducía lo más veloz hasta el hospital, podría decir que incluso me pase varios altos pero el tiempo era vital, Skye estaba en labor de parto.

Llegamos y lo primero que hice fue gritar como histérico pidiendo algún doctor para ella, ni siquiera me importó dejar mi carro en aquella área para discapacitados, solo tenía en mente cuidarla y no dejar que nada malo le pasará. Un médico lince que vio el estado de Skye mando a pedir una camilla, entre un dos enfermeras impalas subieron a mi pobre chica quien daba gritos de dolor, verla así me golpeaba el alma, pero pronto ese dolor acabaría una vez que ella diera a luz.

La llevaban lo más rápido posible al área de maternidad, yo iba a lado de ella

-tranquila linda...- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-Nick... Duele mucho... ¡NO ME DEJES!-

Ella lanzó un grito de desesperación, al llegar una de las enfermeras me pidió que me cambiara la ropa, me entrego una especie de bata verde al igual que un gorro, me lo puse lo más rápido que pude, entre a la habitación de ella, las enfermeras le habían quitado su ropa y puesto una bata, me acerque a ella, quien estaba haciendo los ejercicios que aquellas dos Impalas hacían

-tranquila, tiene que relajarse-

Entro un médico jaguar junto con una enfermera tejón, ambos se colocaron en la parte inferior de la cama, sacaron los instrumentos para el parto, al verlos no pude evitar bajar las orejas, sin embargo ella me necesitaba sin miedo.

-vas a estar bien linda- le dije al verla

-enfermera preparen a la paciente, ya es hora-

-no me dejes...- dijo ella casi en un susurro

-no lo haré, estaré aquí contigo para recibir a nuestro cachorro-

Aquellos minutos que ella daba a luz me parecieron eternos, el verla sentir dolor me rompía el alma, ella me apretaba con su pata derecha mi muñeca, mientras yo solo acariciaba su cabeza con la otra...

-vamos empuje una vez mas- decía aquel médico

-una vez más preciosa- le dijo ahora una de las enfermeras

-ya casi... Lo tengo-

Finalmente todo quedó en silencio, ella me veía mientras jadeaba, yo la miraba sonríendo, el llanto de nuestra cría se escuchaba resonando en toda la habitación

-Felicidades tienen una hermosa niña-

-tenemos una hermosa niña- con cuidado el médico nos mostró a nuestra pequeña, Skye me tomaba de la pata aún, pero pronto sentí como su agarre se iba debilitando, note como su mirada se iba apagando al igual que su respiración

-¿Skye?... ¡Skye!...-

Al verla la enfermera rápidamente tomo el pulso de ella

-doctor, está perdiendo su pulso... Se está debilitando-

-no, no, no... tienen que salvarla, linda... Resiste-

No tardo mucho en que me sacarán del cuarto donde ella estaba

-por favor... ¡SALVEN A SKYE!-

El destino es caprichoso, te da la mejor vida para después arrebatarte lo que más quieres y usarlo en tu contra, así como me dió a Skye, me la quito, había muerto esa misma noche que me había dado a nuestra hija, yo quedé destrozado cuando salió el médico a darme la terrible noticia.

-lo siento sr. Wilde, pero no pudimos hacer nada para salvarla, su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil-

Quería que fuera una estúpida y cruel broma, quería que fuera una pesadilla, no aceptaba la verdad, mi Skye había muerto...

Las lágrimas no tardaron, estaba muerto de miedo, no podía ser verdad, sin embargo lo era, no soporte mucho, entre al cuarto dónde yacía el cuerpo sin vida de mi amada, me acerque hasta quedar con ella, apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, la abrace sin apartar mi cabeza deje que el llanto se apoderará de mí

-Skye, no... No te vallas... No me dejes, por favor no me dejes...-

Sabía que era inútilmente, ella no despertaría, pero seguía perdido, cegado

-No puedes irte... Linda... No te vallas... Por favor...-

Mis suplicas no serían escuchadas, ya no más.

-Sr Wilde, necesito que se aparte de ella, la enviaran a la morgue... Lo siento mucho-

Voltee a ver con rabia a la pobre tejón

-no se la lleven... ¡NO ME LA QUITEN!-

-por favor sr. Wilde, debemos proceder-

-¡NO SE LA PUEDEN LLEVAR! ¡SKYE DESPIERTA!-

Sentí como mi cuerpo era apartado de ella, habían llegado los de seguridad para apartarme del cuerpo marchito de ella, mire como un par de osos se la llevaban, trataba de moverme pero era inútil me sostenía un guardia de seguridad, no podía creerlo, ella había muerto.

Skye se había ido, llevándose con ella toda mi vida, mi felicidad, mi bienestar, mi alegría, se llevó todo lo que era valioso para mi.

Al día siguiente no fui al trabajo, ni siquiera me reporte, a la única que le preocupo fue a Judy, quien me llamo pasando las 10 am, no quise hablar de lo sucedido por teléfono, así que la cité en el hospital, llegó al cabo de una hora, junto con Jack, su pareja.

-Nick ¿Que sucedió? Por que tu y Skye no me contestan-

-Skye dió a luz- dije con un tono apagado -tenemos una hija-

Judy estaba apunto de sonreír sin embargo su sonrisa fue borrada

-Skye murió- solté de golpe

-¿Que?-

No pude evitar abrazarla y esconder la cabeza en su pecho, realmente estaba destrozado por dentro

-Nick... Lo lamentamos mucho- ella no hizo otra cosa más que abrazarme

-Ire por un par de cafés, seguramente que no haz podido dormir-

Quería golpear a la liebre, era obvio que no, pero Judy solo asintió con la cabeza, se sentó a mi lado, trato de consolarme

-Nick... ¿Por que no me dijiste? ¿Por que no me llamaste?-

-No tenía cabeza para eso...-

-¿Podría ver a tu hija?-

Como pude lleve a Judy al pabellón de recién nacidos, había varias cunas, con bebés de especies diferentes, con la mirada melancólica señale la cuna donde estaba ella. Era la única zorrita, tenía el pelaje de un anaranjado claro, en la puntas de sus orejas había una pequeña mancha café, estaba dormida tan plácidamente que eso causo mucha ternura a Judy

-es hermosa Nick-

Yo no dije ninguna palabra, realmente no quería permanecer mucho tiempo ahí, comencé a caminar para volver donde ella me encuentro. Judy comenzó a seguirme

-lo siento mucho- fue todo lo que dijo

-Ya no importa, ella se fue y nada me la devolvera-

Vi que Jack ya había llegado, traía tres cafés al igual que una bolsa de galletas, se acercó hasta donde estábamos, me entrego uno al igual que a la coneja

-Lamento mucho tu perdida Wilde- dijo la libre -si hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar...-

-podemos- le corrigió mi amiga -si hay algo en lo que te podamos ayudar, solo pídelo compañero-

-gracias... Zanahorias-

No tenía ganas de moverme hasta que me entregaran el cuerpo de Skye, por suerte Jack me ayudó a buscar una funeraria, Judy abogó por mi con el jefe Bogo, el me dió cinco días de luto. Realmente no podía creerlo, no pensé estar en esta situación.

La tarde llegó al fin, me habían entregado a mi hija, ya iba rumbo al funeral de mi amada, tuve suerte de que Judy me trajera ropa de mi apartamento, logré cambiarme en el hospital, una parte de mi no quería ir, porque sabía que eso me mataría lentamente, pero tenía que despedirme de ella, me negaba completamente a creer que este es el final, que así terminaba nuestro amor, pero la realidad era asi, ya nada me devolvería a Skye.

Jack me mandó la dirección, estaba al otro lado de la ciudad, tarde demasiado en llegar, pero realmente una parte de mi no siquiera quería estar ahí.

Pude ver que era un lugar demasiado grande, dándole un aspecto muy sombrío, melancólico y deplorable

"El nacimiento y la muerte no son dos estados distintos, si no dos aspectos del mismo estado"

Leí aquella frase en la entrada de aquel lugar, estaba apunto de entrar pero fui detenido por un viejo cordero.

-no pensarás entrar a ese lugar con tu pequeño ¿O si?-

-no tengo donde dejarla-

-zorro idiota, ese lugar es un nido de enfermedades para alguien tan pequeño, busca a alguien de confianza y dile que la cuide-

Maldije un poco, tenía tanto en la mente que me había olvidado buscar un lugar para que cuidara a la pequeña, aunque debía admitir que él viejo cordero tenía razón, no podía entrar con ella, tenía horas de nacida, ese lugar la llenaría de enfermedades, decidí esperar a Judy tal vez ella podría cuidarla o en encontrar un lugar donde pudiera dejarla, como si mis plegarias fueras escuchadas por primera vez en el día, ví llegar a la coneja junto con la liebre, ella corrió hasta mi lugar

-¿Porque no estás adentro?-

Yo le señale al pequeño bulto que estaba cargando

-¿No tienes con quien dejarla cierto?-

Negué únicamente

-Nick, entra yo me quedaré con ella- está vez fue Jack quien se ofreció

-gracias Savage...-

Con cuidado le dejé a mi pequeña, entramos los dos a la funeraria, el lugar era enorme, tenía salas distintas, al igual que dos capillas, contaba con servicios de crematorios al igual que un pequeño cementerio en el jardín trasero.

"El acto de morir es también uno de los actos de la vida"

Eso estaba escrito en la entrada de la sala de velación, no me fijé en lo demás por que ví el ataúd de ella al frente, sentí como la tristeza y el dolor se apoderaba de mi, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, con gran pesadez me dirigí a ella, todo parecía que se caería encima, para mí ya nada tenía sentido alguno, perdí algo que amaba, enfrentar la realidad sería algo demasiado difícil.

-querida... Desearía que las cosas no hubieran acabado así-

Su cuerpo sin vida reposando en aquella caja me daba impotencia de no poderla salvarla.

-Nick- sentí una pata pequeña -lamento mucho la perdida- conocia esa voz, era mi viejo amigo Finnick

-¿Cómo?...-

-ella me lo dijo- dijo señalando a Judy

-sentia que no debías estar solo en estos momentos, así que di aviso a todos los que te apreciamos-

Al cabo de un rato llegaron mis compañeros de la ZPD, todos se acercaban para darme las condolencias y mostrarme su compasión y dolor, incluso él Jefe Bogo mostró empatía hacia a mí.

-oye Nick, no quisiera molestarte pero... Supongo que esa es la familia de Skye- me dijo esta vez uno de mis compañeros.

No había visto que su familia había llegado, puede notar como sus miradas se clavaban en mi, era una familia de 5 integrantes, todos eran zorros árticos, quienes desde un principio no les agrade, ellos seguramente pensarían que yo seguramente la había matado, podía sentir la mirada de odio de cada uno de ellos. El ambiente no era precisamente agradable ahora se sentía más incómodo y pesado, sentía como si en cualquier momento ellos se me aventarían encima.

-¿Que sucede?-

-Zanahorias... Su familia está aquí, cuando Skye se fue a vivir conmigo, a ellos no les pareció apropiado, ellos no me querían del todo y ahora ellos deben odiarme-

Note como Judy volteo a verlos, tomo mi pata, incluso ella sintió el cambio del ambiente

-tranquilo Nick-

Los esfuerzos de mi amiga por mantenerme calmado eran en vano, el dolor de perderla se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, nada me ayudaba, sin ella, las cosas serían muy diferentes, ella se había vuelto mi mundo, su partida sería un enorme vacío difícil de superar.

La ceremonia fúnebre dió comienzo, no pude prestar mucha atención, me sentía demasiado decaído, solo miraba aquel ataúd, donde mi amada pasaría la eternidad, es tan injusto ¿Porque? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mi? Todos los planes que teníamos ambos, se habían esfumado desde que ella cerró los ojos para siempre, ya nada tenía mucho sentido ahora, sin ella las cosas realmente serían diferentes, la soledad volvería, tenía miedo de lo que me depararía ahora.

Dió fin la ceremonia, no se en que momento acabo, pero si note como cada uno de los presentes se acercaban al ataúd de mi Skye, su familia eran los primeros, su hermano mayor no soporto el dolor, su llanto se hizo presente, su madre en cambio solo daba una mirada sería, no mostró ninguna emoción alguna, su padre pude notar como la melancolía se apoderaba de él, sus otros dos hermanos solo detonaban tristeza.

Los demás animales fueron a despedirse de ella, antes de que llevarán su cuerpo hasta aquel hoyo, hasta aquella maldita tumba donde ella estaría ¿Porque tiene que terminar así? ¿Por qué las cosas buenas terminan de esta manera? No era justo, lamentablemente la vida no es justa, es solo una caprichosa dama que hace de cada uno lo que quiere, te da los golpes más bajos y viles. Mi vida se había hecho una asquerosa jugarreta de alguien, se reía de mi dolor de eso estaba seguro.

Ahora mi tortura comienza, perder a un amor para la eternidad es el peor castigo que la vida te pueda dar, no se a que deidad moleste pero me gustaría saber por qué me castiga de esta manera ¿Por qué yo? Eso es algo que siempre me preguntaré, la muerte de mi amada me traerá malos recuerdos y un muy mal estado, solo espero no tocar fondo, solo espero no cometer idioteces, tenía que buscar la manera de ser fuerte, o al menos intentarlo.

Continuará...

Bueno este es la primera parte, debo advertirles que este fic será corto (5-7 capítulos) todo dependiendo de cómo se acomodan las ideas, bueno quiero decirles que en los siguientes pensaba desarrollar como evolucionó la pareja, así que será como abrir la herida (sobre advertencia no hay engaño)

Quiero agradecer a mi colega que me pidió que fuera para este fandom... Sin más que decir, hasta el siguiente capítulo


	2. II

Después de que ella fue enterrada, una enorme pesadez se apoderó de mí cuerpo, estaba cansado y agotado, realmente me era imposible mantener el control de él, la tristeza era uno de mis peores estados, mi Skye se había ido y ya nada podía hacer.

El camino a casa era enormemente tedioso, no quería prestarle mucha atención al camino, lo que ahora quería era llegar a casa, necesitaba mi cama y meterme en ella para siempre. No quería saber del resto del mundo, por mi todos podían irse al carajo, quería que todo se esfumara, escuché el leve quejido proveniente de mi hija, la miré de reojo, ella seguía descansando tan plácidamente, quisiera tener su calma, olvidar todo el asunto de la muerte de Skye, desearía que al menos fuera más fácil, pero como bien decía mi madre: "nada en esta vida es fácil" y de eso ya lo tenía muy en claro. Llegamos al fraccionamiento de mi casa, algunos recuerdos comenzaron a bombardearme, eran como terribles zumbidos azotando mi mente, cada uno eran las veces que Skye estaba conmigo, conduje lo mas rápido, realmente necesitaba estar a solas. Una vez en casa, guarde y estacione mi auto, tome a mi hija, entre a la casa lo más pronto posible, maldije al ver en interior que estaba desordenado, la sensación de vacío no tardo en aparecer, la casa se notaba fría, oscura y opaca, tan sola.

Subí lo más pronto a mi habitación, con cuidado deje a mi hija en mi cama para después tomar una ducha, mi cuerpo agradecía recibir el agua, aunque mi cabeza seguía divagando, no dejaba de atacarme con tantos recuerdos, tenía emociones que no deseaba sentir. Lleve mis patas a mi cabeza comencé a tener dolores de cabeza, pronto me asedió un calor terrible, no me percate que el agua estaba demasiado caliente hasta que mi piel sintió el horrible bochorno

-Joder...-

Espere un poco para que mi cuerpo perdiera exceso de calor y terminar de ducharme, pero esta vez con agua fría, una vez acabada la ducha sentí millones de sentimientos apunto de salir, principalmente nostalgia, mi cuerpo actuó rápido tomé solo dos prendas ligeras, aún con mi pelaje húmedo decidí ponerme aquella camisa azul y aquellos boxers, sin pensarlo me tiré a la cama aún lado de mi pequeña. Cerré los ojos casi por inercia, no quería que aquellas aflicciones me atacaran y no me dejaran dormir, incluso mi cuerpo comenzó a sentirse pesado, para mí suerte, dormí esa noche.

°•••°

Los primeros rayos de luz penetraron en la habitación, aún dormía cuando la maldita alarma resonó en todo el espacio, por si fuera poco eso despertó a mi hija, lo que provocó que yo despertara sintiendo un dolor de cabeza, apague la maldita alarma de inmediato y comencé a cargar a mi hija intentando hacer que se callara, sus pequeños llantos eran punzantes para mí.

-tranquila, shhh, papá está aquí- la mecía de un lugar a otro sin que nada logrará calmarla, cada intento solo lograba que ella llorara más fuerte, el llanto se hizo más fuerte, se me acababa la paciencia, si Skye estuviera aquí, ella... Sabría que hacer. Miré a mi pequeña, la nostalgia y la desdicha de no tener a su madre ahora seria un sentimiento que no sería fácil de olvidar. Un ruido hizo que alzará la vista, era mi estómago que exigía comida en estos momentos, no había comido nada sólido en todo el día anterior, solo las galletas que la liebre me había llevado. Observé a de nuevo a mi pequeña, seguramente ella también tenía hambre, antes de bajar revise y cambie a mi hija, otro factor que también era cómplice de su llanto

-soy un mal padre- me dije a mi mismo -si tu madre estuviera aquí, ya me abría golpeado por dejarte sucia- ahora le dije a ella.

La tome con mucha delicadeza y baje a la cocina, lo primero que haría sería preparar un poco de fórmula para ella, por suerte para mí, una enfermera me dió una lata, supongo que fue más por lástima que por apoyo moral.

Una vez abajo coloque a mi hija en el porta bebé que Judy nos había regalado cuando supo la noticia del embarazo, recuerdo muy bien ese día:

 _No había pasado ni una semana desde que le dije a mi mejor amiga sobre la noticia, Skye y yo habíamos llegado juntos a la estación de policía, ella tenía que pasar a dejar unos documentos, su trabajo como criminóloga particular había llegado lo suficientemente lejos para que ahora se aliara con nosotros, me sentía muy feliz por qué ahora mi hermosa novia podía venir incluso a mi trabajo. Mis pensamientos de ese día fueron interrumpidos por cierta coneja que nos vio, venía hacia nosotros con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, no fue necesario pensar que algo tramaba, lo deduje desde que ella nos vió, se acerco lo suficiente a Skye_

 _-buenos días, vaya Skye... Hoy luces, diferente ¿Te cortaste el pelaje? ¿O acaso tienes un nuevo traje?-_

 _-Hola Judy, no, no me hice nada nuevo- ella la miro extrañada y luego me miró a mi, se me olvidó decirle a Zanahorias que no dijera nada hasta que Skye se lo dijera_

 _-Hola Nick, bueno tengo algo para ustedes ¿Por qué no vienen a mi oficina?-_

 _-nos encantaría Zanahorias pero esta hermosa dama tiene que ir a dejarle su informe pericial al jefe y ya sabemos lo impaciente que es ¿No es así linda?- dije actuando rápido y tomando de la pata de mi amada, pero Judy se colocó en frente_

 _-oh vamos Nick, será rápido- dijo con una gran sonrisa, que Skye no pudo resistir ante la propuesta_

 _-podemos ir a tu oficina primero, creo que una escala no nos haría daño-_

 _La coneja nos tomo de las patas y nos condujo hasta nuestra oficina, sentía los nervios de punta, sea lo que sea que tuviera planeado ella, algo era seguro... Skye me mataría... Por hablador..._

 _-adelante Nick, abre la puerta- dijo ella de modo efusivo_

 _-¿Por qué no tu zanahorias?-_

 _-Crei que eras un caballero Wilde-_

 _Tome la perilla y abrí la puerta, no quise mirar así que deje que Skye y Judy pasarán primero, espere lo peor pero solo escuché el grito de emoción de mi amiga_

 _-¡SORPRESA!-_

 _-yo... no se qué decir- dijo mi novia, al entrar ví que en nuestra mesa estaba el portabebé, era color blanco con detalles en color Beige, además de un paquete de biberones_

 _-Zanahorias esto es mucho...-_

 _-no es nada, ayer estaba cerca del centro y pase cerca de una tienda para bebés, entonces pensé, oye Judy ahora que sabes que Nick será padre ¿Por qué no compras algo?...-_

 _-muchas gracias Zanahorias-_

 _-gracias Judy es hermoso-_

 _Ambas se dieron un abrazo después de eso, pensé que Skye me mataría lentamente, pero en realidad parecía lo demasiado feliz para darle importancia..._

El llanto de mi hija me hizo darme cuenta de la realidad, fui a la cocina, comencé a leer las instrucciones del modo de prepararle la leche, fue sencillo pero aún sentía que algo estaba haciendo mal, no sabía cómo cuidar bebés, ni siquiera ayudaba los vídeos que Skye y yo habíamos visto las últimas semanas atrás, realmente me estaba estresando el asunto de mi cría.

Con cuidado comencé a darle de comer a mi criatura, ella bebía de una manera desesperada -idiota de mi- me dije al verla comer

-¿Que voy a hacer contigo?- le dije como si ella me diera una respuesta, no lo note, pero ahora sentía como su mirada se fijaba en mi, fue cuando contemple mejor sus ojos

-no... No... ¡NO!... ¿Acaso te estás burlando de mi?- dije de manera inmediata -¿Tenías que darle sus ojos?- mi hija tenía el color de ojos de su madre, esos ojos expresivos, esa mirada encantadora; la había heredado de mi Skye. A alguien allá arriba le era divertido reírse de mi desgracia, de eso estaba mas que convencido...

•••

El día paso lentamente, me sentía agotado todavía, maldecía al estúpido reloj que tuvo que despertarme, quizás pude dormir hasta tarde, realmente no quería hacer nada, solo pasarme en mi habitación lo que tratará de mi vida, sin embargo había un inconveniente; mi hija, ella tenía que ser cuidada, ahora sentía que no podía hacerlo, ella me recordaba a Skye, ella me daría muchos malos ratos y recuerdos que me atacarán sin piedad, no quiero tratarla como la responsable de la muerte de mi amada, ella no pidió venir al mundo, ni tampoco pidió causarme dolor, era muy estúpido pensar que ella era la culpable de mis desgracias, era suficientemente tonto para tan siquiera suponerlo.

Escuché el teléfono sonar, tome el que tenía en mi cuarto lo más pronto, no quería que la despertara, me costó mucho trabajo hacerla dormir

-bueno-

-sr. Wilde, somos el hospital de especialidades de Zootopia, es necesario que usted venga a firmar unos papeles, además de consolidar el pago tanto del nacimiento de su hija como el de la muerte de la paciente Winter-

-iré a partir de las 3-

-excelente, pase a la sala 4 con la señorita Victoria Catvajal-

Colgué en cuanto la señora termino el mensaje, mire de reojo a mi hija, no quería dejarla pero sería mucho que me la llevará conmigo, tome mi celular, comencé a buscar en diferentes páginas web a niñeras. Tarde más de una hora para encontrar una decente, era una joven gata que al menos no se veía tan mal.

Tome una ducha rápida y me aliste lo más rápido que pude, no tardó en sonar él timbre, baje lo más rápido para abrir, ahí estaba ella: la niñera, como en su foto de usuaria, era una gata que no pasaba de los 20 años, su pelaje negro con manchas blancas le daba un toque que podías confiar en ella, además de que su ropa era decente, un pantalón rosa y una blusa blanca. No me daba mala espina la chica, sin embargo no podía confiarme, quizás solo sean apariencias de una posible ladrona.

-buenas tardes soy Gatalina Anderson- note que tenía brackets por lo que remarcaba la S, ahora estaba confundido, no creo que ella sea alguna ladrona, o por lo menos alguien que intente hacerle algo a mi pequeña.

-adelante-

-debo decirle sr. Wilde, que nuestro servicio está 100% garantizado por el instituto de pedagogía, así que si usted no queda satisfecho puede solicitar una denuncia-

-no será necesario si cumples con tu trabajo- dije casi en tono frío y amenazante, pude observar como ella comenzó a hacer una sonrisa fingida

-bien, comenzaré a trabajar si me lo permite-

-ella está arriba, es una recién nacida por lo que quiero que la atiendas con mucho cuidado-

Lleve a la gata hasta donde tenía a mi bebé, ella de inmediato comenzó a examinarla, mi hija estaba despierta por lo que fue más fácil para ella comenzar con su trabajo.

-no pienso tardar volveré en un par de horas-

Deje a mi hija al cuidado de aquella felina en mi casa.

No tarde en llegar al hospital, entre más rápido hiciera los pendientes podía llegar a casa y perderme del mundo, comencé a caminar hasta la dichosa sala, era una recepción, donde estaban dos hembras una era un jaguar, mientras que la otra era una joven hurón.

-usted debe ser el sr. Wilde, tome asiento- me dijo la jaguar

-hagamos esto lo mas rápido posible- le dije para después tomar asiento, ella comenzó a taclear en aquella computadora, esto parecía que iba para largo, solo de vez en cuando miraba a la otra, ella también estaba en sus asuntos, aunque tenía sus audífonos puestos, podía escuchar levemente las canciones...

 _Todas las tardes de los fines de semana, Skye solía trabajar en la sala, ella usaba aquel ordenador con sus audífonos puestos_

 _-vas a quedarte sorda si sigues escuchando tu música a ese volumen exagerado-_

 _-¿que dices cariño? no te escucho- aunque sabia que ella lo decía de juego, me preocupaba que ella escuchara a un volumen sumamente alto_

 _-sabes que no le veo el caso que tu escuches tu música psicodélica con audífonos, si yo también lo escucho- ella me miro de una manera retadora, se había quitado aquellos auriculares, parándose aun lado mío._

 _-bueno, si usted supiera de buena música yo podría escucharla sin necesidad de estas maravillas, además siempre te quejas de mis gustos musicales- después de aquello, ella me abrazo fuertemente -voy a seguir usándolos hasta que aprendas de música querido-_

 _mire a Skye, comencé a reír, era imposible tratar de que le ganara a ella_

 _-si escuchar tu música, evitará que sigas dañándote de los oídos, es un riesgo que voy a tener que afrontar-..._

 _-eres muy amable Wilde... te amo-_

.

-sr. Wilde ¿se encuentra bien?-

-si... lo siento, en que estábamos- mire de nuevo a la recepcionista, aquel vago recuerdo de mi amada escuchando su música se apareció por culpa de la hurón, que parecía incluso saber que canciones podían hacer referencia a los gustos que tenía, noté de nuevo a la hembra mayor quien saco algunos papeles, colocándolos al frente.

-necesito que firme los siguientes documentos e indique su forma de pago, lamento decirle que, el seguro solo cubriría el nacimiento de su hija, por otra parte me temo que por la muerte de Skye Winter, usted tendrá que pagar los deducibles y el servicio de la morgue... lamento mucho su pérdida-

Tomé los papeles, comencé a leerlos para después firmar cada uno de ellos, poniendo mi nombre completo y después mi firma, como odiaba la burocracia, en cuanto terminé le indique que mi forma de pago seria por medio de cheques, eso me revolvió el estómago, Skye y yo estábamos ahorrando para nuestra boda y ahora ese dinero seria utilizado para pagar todo su proceso funerario, vaya ironía. La Jaguar llamo a la hurón un par de veces, ella hizo caso hasta como la enésima vez

-¡Ferret! necesito que me traigas la carpeta donde vienen los datos de la aseguradora... Estas jóvenes de ahora... bueno, por ahora es todo, si se presentará alguna situación espero que usted venga a aclararlo, fue un placer atenderlo sr. Wilde- ella estrecho su pata con la mía, ahora si podía irme a enclaustrarme en mi casa. Cuando estaba apunto de salir del hospital, me tope con aquella enfermera Tejón

-Es usted, lamento mucho la muerte de su querida esposa- "si supiera que aun no lo era" -mis más sinceros pésames-

Comencé a caminar dejando sola a la enfermera, iba de nuevo a casa, esta vez, para pasar el rato prendí el estéreo... que gran error, la canción que estaba era una de las favoritas de Skye, lo apague de inmediato, fue lo más tonto que pude haber hecho esta mañana.

Llegué a mi casa, sin ánimos, me adentre a ella, ahora sí podía volver a enviar todo al carajo, subí las escaleras, escuché un ruido proveniente de mi habitación, estaba apunto de agarrar a golpes a quien hubiera invadido mi propiedad, cuando recordé que era la niñera, la gata estába hablando con mi pequeña, quien la veía muy atentamente, se percató de mi presencia cuando me recargué en el marco de la puerta.

-sr. Wilde, me alegra que llegara-

-gracias por cuidarla- saque el dinero para pagarle, la lleve a la entrada de mi hogar, espere a que ella estuviera lejos para cerrar la puerta y regresar a mi habitación, ahora podía ver a mi pequeña, estaba diferente, tenía ropa limpia, mi hija estaba bañada y cambiada, su suave olor a bebé se impregnó en mis fosas nasales, era un olor rico, un olor agradable, un olor indescriptible, uno que me hacía sentir un poco de paz...

-soy un mal padre...- la miré un poco -como deseo que tu estés aquí conmigo, disfrutando a nuestra pequeña-

Lleve a mi hija a su habitación, gire la perilla, una sensación extraña recorrió todo mi cuerpo, eran pequeñas punzadas que llegaban hasta los lugares más insólitos de mi cuerpo...

Observé la habitación de color blanco con amarillo

 _Un par de semanas atrás estábamos en aquel cuarto, ya había colocado el periódico en el suelo, al igual que en las ventanas, tenía dos latas de pintura, una rosa y otra azul._

 _-bueno, ya terminé de colocar el último periódico ¿De qué color te gustaría que fuera?- mire a Skye, ella acariciaba su vientre mientras examinaba aquella habitación_

 _-no lo sé Nick, aún no sabemos si es niña o niño-_

 _-no creo que el color importe, podríamos pintar la mitad de rosa y la otra de azul-_

 _-No-_

 _-¿Por qué no?-_

 _-es que ¿Y si es niño y después odia el rosa? Nick esto de elegir un color es difícil-_

 _-bueno... Que te parece si combinamos ambos colores- le sugerí_

 _-eso va a dar un color morado o lila- ella se puso en una pose pensativa -no... ese color no me gusta-_

 _-¿entonces que color te gusta?-_

 _-es que no lo se... nos hubiéramos esperado hasta saber su sexo...-_

 _-linda, tu y yo no podemos dejar mas tiempo, además, es solo un color-_

 _-ya lo se, pero es tan difícil para mi... todo este asunto de tener un bebé... Nick es nuestro primer hijo-_

 _-linda, tranquila, no te pongas así, tengo una idea... si no te agrada estos colores puedo comprar otros-_

 _-esta bien...-_

Debido a que Skye nunca se decidió con el color, opté por pintarlo de blanco, poniendo franjas amarillas. A ella le gustó demasiado como lucía aquella habitación, ella quería que fuera perfecto para nuestra cría, poco a poco ella y yo fuimos comprando y adaptando aquel cuarto, ella había colocado cuadros, algunos juguetes e incluso mandó a hacer dos muebles, uno era para su ropa, toda, había sido obsequiada por nuestros amigos, conocidos y algunos de nuestros compañeros de trabajo, el otro, era un pequeño mueble donde pensaba colocar algunas fotografías, compro libros infantiles que mi adorada hembra le leería todas las noches, a veces divagaba sobre la crianza de nuestro primer hijo, ella quería hacer tanto... ahora solo eran recuerdos apreciados, palabras que solo se quedaron en eso: palabras.

Aunque sabía que seria muy masoquista de mi parte dejarla, sinceramente, ahora no quería que mi hija estuviera a mi lado, no es que no la amara, la amaba desde que supe que ella estaba en el vientre de su madre, sin embargo ahora solo quería quitarme el recuerdo de la pérdida de su progenitora.

La llevé directamente a su cuna, ella comenzó a cerrar sus pequeños párpados, ahora que lo pensaba ella era muy dormilona, algo que seguramente heredo de mi, a su madre no le gustaba que yo durmiera hasta tarde los fines de semana, según ella, podía aprovecharlos, pero la verdad es que el trabajo me dejaba rendido ¿Quién no aprovecha los únicos días libres para dormir?

Lo primero que hice una vez que se quedó dormida, para alimentarme, eso era lo importante para mi ahora, así que baje a la cocina para ver que tenía en el refrigerador, quizás algo bueno saldría de todo esto... a quien quería engañar, todo pintaba para no mejorar jamás.

Una liebre y una coneja iban en un hermoso auto deportivo, conducían a la casa de ella, esta iba pensativa mirando por la ventana de aquel auto, llevaba la mirada perdida, eso extrañó a la liebre

-¿que ocurre querida? no haz dicho ni una palabra desde que salimos de tu oficina... ¿preciosa?-

La coneja no había dicho ni una palabra, solo seguía mirando por la ventana, eso preocupó a Jack, quien había decidido estacionar el auto para hablar mejor con su novia, ese estado no le gustaba para nada: la sentía vacía.

-¿por que nos detuvimos?- cuestionó la coneja

-Judy, se que sigues preocupada por Nick, pero, no me gusta que estés en ese estado-

-lo siento, es solo que me hubiera gustado estar ayudando a Nick, con el problema de la muerte de Skye-

-se que quieres cielo, tu intención es buena... por ahora lo mejor es hacerle saber que no esta solo, se que quieres entender como se siente Nick y ayudarlo a superarlo, pero eso es algo que él lo superará por su cuenta-

-lo se... sabes, se que le costara trabajo, no me gustaría que cayera en depresión, tiene una pequeña por la cual tiene que salir adelante-

-se que Nick no se dejara vencer, de eso no te preocupes-

-espero que tengas razón...-

Jack volvió a retomar el camino para dejar a la coneja a su hogar, tenía tres años que ella vivía en un mejor lugar, en una mejor zona, sus esfuerzos por fin estaban dando frutos, ella tenía una vida estable.

-¿quieres que pase mañana por ti?-

-no seria mala idea... aunque quisiera ver a Nick antes de ir al trabajo-

-cuenta con ello- ambos se dieron un beso, ella bajo del auto, se dirigió a su nuevo hogar, miró como Jack había arrancado para después perderse, ella entró, aunque era una propiedad de un solo piso, era digno, espacioso y lujoso para ella.

Fué directo a su habitación, necesitaba descansar, toda la mañana no dejó de estar preocupada por su amigo, se tiró a la cama boca arriba, sus lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, dejó que el llanto se apoderara de ella.

 _-"¡¿cómo que ella es tu novia?!- - lo es Zanahorias ¿no estas feliz por esto?- es, que no, lo puedo...¿Cómo no se que decirte Nick- - felicidades... tal vez-"_

-no sabes cuanto deseo que sigas con vida Skye- dijo la coneja para después abrazar sus piernas -¿porque te fuiste?- hundió más su cabeza en ellas. Judy también sentía dolor de la perdida de la zorra Ártica -dejaste solo a mi torpe zorro-

 _-¿acaso estas celosa de Skye?- -No seas ridículo... Nick- -pues eso parece- -no estoy celosa de ella, ya déjame trabajar- -Judy, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga y eso nadie lo cambiará... ni siquiera Skye-_

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de la coneja quien no paraba de llorar, Nick no seria el único que también la extrañaría, Skye también se había ganado un lugar en la vida de la coneja, aunque al principio no la quería cerca de ninguno de los dos, se ganó su confianza cuando notaba como procuraba a su mejor amigo, Skye era la que le daba felicidad a su amigo y eso era suficiente para entender que ambos se amaban, aunque sentía miedo de que ella fuera la culpable de que aquellos dos dejaran que su amistad se rompiera, sin embargo, no fue así, la Zorra comenzó a invitar a Judy a sus salidas, además de que también quería conocer a la mejor amiga de su novio y hacerse también su amiga. Con el tiempo, Skye lo había logrado, ambas convivían lo suficiente, aunque eran diferentes ambas se llevaban bien...

-Enserio Skye... ¿por que tuviste que dejarnos?- dijo con un tono apagado

•••

Aproveché que mi hija estaba dormida para comenzar ordenar un poco, no podía mantener mas aquel desorden, además de que quería una actividad para pasar el rato, fue un esfuerzo sobre animal, por que realmente odiaba limpiar, note que la casa era demasiado grande

-y pensar que querías ampliar la casa...-

No limpie del todo, pero al menos estaba mucho mejor que al principio, eso al menos me dio un poco de felicidad, pero no duró demasiado, sentí como se fue esfumando hasta llegar a mi estado inicial, caí rendido en el sofá, bien podría encender el televisor y ver algo, o podía prender el estéreo, pero podría toparme con algún disco o canción que me hiciera recordarla. Tenía que distraerme con algo, me urgía mantenerme ocupado, dejar de pensar en ella, era muy difícil ya que todo en mi casa, me daba muchas referencias a ella.

Mire a lado, estaba la maleta que lleve al hospital, maldecia internamente, la subí a mi habitación, quería tirarla adentro de mi closet y que se llenará de polvo, antes de arrojarla noté un papel que sobresalía de uno de los bolsillos, mi curiosidad hizo que viera mejor, era un folleto

 _ **"Adopción, la mejor opción"**_

 _ **¿Estas esperando un hijo y no puedes cuidarlo?**_

 _ **Podemos ayudarte...**_

 _ **Casa hogar "Green Valey"**_

¿Que clase de truco vil era esto? ¿Acaso entretenia a alguien y me ponía a aprueba? No podía creerlo, no recuerdo haber tomado aquel folleto, comencé a leerlo, algo dentro de mi, decía que lo hiciera, entre más leía más me convencía de que mi vida era una especie de circo para alguien.

-¿Y si es lo mejor?- me dije a mi mismo al recordar que no puedo ni cuidar de mi ahora -ella estará mejor con una familia- volví a responderme, quizás sea lo mejor.

Guarde el folleto en uno de mis cajones, me dirijía a su cuarto, la ví dormir

-estaras mejor con una familia que te quiera y te cuide- le dije para después acariciar su cabeza.

Sabía que ella no era un juguete o un objeto la cual podía intercambiar, era un ser vivo, pero no podía ni cuidarme yo mismo, no podía ver por ella.

Salí de su habitación, fui de nuevo al mío, me senté en la cama, voltee para ver el lugar que Skye ocupaba, la sensación de vacío volvió. Esta vez con más intensidad, sentía un nudo en el estómago, me deje caer para posar la vista ahora al techo, cerré los ojos. Quizás la adopción no sería una mala idea después de todo...

Giré mi cabeza al espacio que Skye ocupaba, voltee todo el cuerpo, instintivamente lleve mi brazo aquel lugar, coloque mi mano en la almohada.

-dulces sueños cariño- dije después, unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

Continuará...

 **Bueno, ¿Que les pareció el siguiente capítulo? Lo se, no es tan largo, pero ya está la siguiente parte, espero todas sus amenazas, sus comentarios, quejas, cartas... Son bien recibidos, planeaba poner una canción para cerrar el capítulo pero veo que no queda, sin más que decir nos leemos luego**


	3. III

Eran las 3 a.m., había despertado jadeando, millones de visiones extrañas eran parte de mis sueños, principalmente la culpa, era un sentimiento que jamás podría dejar de sentir, intente volver a dormir pero fue inútil, el llanto de mi pequeña se escuchaba en todos los rincones resonando con más intensidad. Con mucha pesadez comencé a caminar donde estaba ella, sus lloriqueos eran como dos taladros perforando mi cabeza, quién diría que tenía mucha fuerza en sus pequeños pulmones, llegué hasta su cuna donde la tomé con delicadeza, comencé a mecerla con ambos brazos, pero era pérdida de tiempo, ella no parecía ceder, seguía intentando acallarla para poder dormir pero nada funcionaba, comencé a revisarla, le cambié el pañal, cosa que me pareció desagradable, agradecía los malditos cursos que Skye me hizo pasar desde las primeras semanas de su embarazo.  
-ya estás limpia ¿Estas feliz?- miré como hizo una mueca de fastidio y su llanto comenzó de nuevo, eso me hizo desesperar también.  
-Quizás tengas hambre- me dije a mi mismo, bajé lo más rápido que mis patas me lo permitían, comencé a preparar de nuevo la fórmula y subí lo más pronto posible, la tomé de nuevo dándole aquel biberón con aquel sustituto de leche  
-y tú que estabas en contra de esto Skye- dije sin más, observé cómo ella comenzó a calmarse hasta que sus pequeños ojos se fueron cerrando, mi pobre zorrita tenía hambre, una pequeña cantidad de ternura invadió mi cuerpo, verla era algo extrañamente acogedor. Tardó un poco en acabársela, la dejé de nuevo en su cuna, ella dormía tan plácidamente que ahora podría regresar a mi intento de sueño. Volví de nuevo a mi recámara, me acosté de nuevo, miré el reloj: 1:46 am, suspiré con cansancio, gire mi cuerpo en dirección contraria al reloj, noté el lado vacío, aquel lado que Skye ocupaba, instintivamente una de mis patas comenzó a moverse, como si acariciará la silueta inexistente de ella.  
-Linda... No sabes lo difícil que es esto para mí ¿Por qué no estás aquí conmigo?-  
Sabía que no tendría respuesta, intenté cerrar los ojos, era inútil, mi sueño se había esfumado, miré el techo por unos minutos, aunque algo de la luz artificial se colaban por la ventana, no podía distinguir más allá de unos centímetros, lo que quedaba de la noche será muy larga.

 *****  
Al día siguiente  
*****

Por fin mi cuerpo estaba reposando, no me di cuenta de la hora en que me había quedado dormido, pero me costaba abrir mis ojos, me pesaban mucho los párpados, al igual que mi cuerpo, me sentía incluso adolorido, intente pararme o tan siquiera sentarme pero me costaba trabajo, el silencio era mi único compañero, ¿Silencio? Eso me asustó demasiado, de un salto me pare y fui corriendo hasta el cuarto de mi bebé, gire tan pronto la perilla, recuerdo que en una vez escuché la frase "cuando tengas crías preocúpate cuando no haya ningún ruido" eso activó mi alerta, me preocupé como nunca, giré como loco la perilla, solo para descubrir que mi exceso de paranoia fue en balde, mi pequeña dormía, recordé de golpe aquel papel sobre la adopción, quizás podría ser una buena opción, un sonido me quitó de mi trance mental, era el sonido del timbre, bajé lo más pronto a abrir, no quería que aquel sonido acabara con la poca tranquilidad que tendría en el día.

-¿Quién?- dije sin muchos ánimos

-¡Nick! Abre soy Judy

sin dudarlo le abrí a la coneja, me di cuenta que no estaba sola, aquella liebre estaba con ella, noté que ella hizo una mueca extraña en cuanto me vio, incluso podría decir que se sonrojó, se cubrió el rostro con ambas patas, yo arqueé una de mis cejas, me pareció extraño que ella hiciera eso

-Judy, Jack... ¿Qué les trae a la guarida de este zorro?

-Judy... quería, venir a verte - la voz de Jack sonaba incómoda ¿Qué demonios les pasaba a estos dos?

-emmm Nick... ¿puedo preguntar? si no es discreción claro... pero ¿te acabas de despertar o algo así? es que...

-no criticamos tu sentido de la decencia pero ¿por qué no vas a ponerte algo de ropa?

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que estaba en interiores, estaba con la ropa con la que me duermo, las cuales consistían en mi bóxer y una camisa de algodón, ahora entendía el actuar de aquellos dos, sentía como la vergüenza venía a mi cuerpo

-lo siento mucho zanahorias... pasen, emmm iré a cambiarme- y por si fuera poco, el llanto de mi cría comenzó como cada mañana, Jack y Judy entraron a mi casa, me disculpé una vez más y corrí para atender a mi pequeña, noté como Judy le susurraba algo a Savage, este solo la miraba de forma inquietante.

Procuré no tardar mucho, tomé el pantalón que usé el día anterior, me dejé aquella camisa, fui hasta donde estaba mi pequeña, comencé la rutina de revisarla, una vez terminada bajé lo más rápido para atender a mi amiga y a ese liebre. Ambos estaban sentados en uno de mis sillones de la casa

-lamento mi demora pero, ella también necesitaba ser atendida- miré a mi amiga de reojo, sin pensarlo le entregué a mi pequeña, Judy con mucho cuidado y ternura cargo a mi pequeña, como por instinto ella la vio de manera maternal

-hola pequeñita, Jack mírala ¿no es hermosa?- no pude evitar sonreír, aquella escena me hizo sentir felicidad, mirar como la cargaba me hizo pensar en la forma en que Skye lo hubiera hecho... Si Skye viviera seguramente sería la escena más bella que hubiera deseado ver

-Nick... Ella es...

-La encarnación de su madre... lo se

-iba decir hermosa

Al ver lo incómodo del ambiente, la liebre por fin hablo

-oye Judy ¿Por qué no le das a Nick lo que le trajimos?

-cierto, Nick pasamos cerca de aquel local de donas que tanto le gustan a Garraza, así que compramos unas cuantas para ti

Después de eso, la liebre me entregó una bolsa de papel dónde venían las dichosas donas, le di las gracias a ambos, decidí ofrecerles café, pero el sonido del teléfono de Jack le indicaban que ya tenían que marcharse, Judy me devolvió a mi pequeña, sonrió para darme un abrazo.

-fue bueno verte Nick

No pude evitar sonreír yo también, una vez que me dejó de abrazar los acompañé hasta la puerta, miré como la liebre le abría la puerta de su auto a mi amiga, ella subió y se despidió de ambos, yo hice lo mismo, espere hasta que el auto arrancará para poder entrar, una vez adentro, la tristeza instantáneamente volvió a invadir cada parte y cada rincón, no solo de mí, sino que también de la casa. La soledad era lo único que percibía, lo cual era ridículo ya que tenía a mi hija cargando, la idea de la adopción volvió a mi mente, lleve mi mirada a ella, estaba quieta, solo me veía con aquellos orbes azules, aquellos ojos que me recordarían la muerte de Skye cada vez que la mire, mi pequeña no tenía la culpa de nada, pero no quiero tener que enfrentarme a los tormentos que dejó su partida.

Después de aquella visita rápida Judy miraba de nuevo por la ventana, de vez en cuando la liebre la observaba de reojo, sentía que no tenía a su novia con él, aquella vivaz y alegre coneja que le encantaba por el gran optimismo que siempre emanaba, le encantaba oírla hablar y hablar de su trabajo, de los planes que tenía cuando estuvieran juntos, incluso de las aventuras o más bien desventuras que tenía antes de que él llegara para llevarla al trabajo, con Judy el jamás se aburría, pero ahora, parecía otra coneja, mas callada, mas reservada, era todo lo contrario a la animada, eufórica y venturosa chica que tanto le fascinaba.

-¿pudiste sentirlo?- por fin había hablado la coneja

-Judy, sé que sigues preocupada por Wilde, pero...

-Nick está destrozado, sé que él debe ser fuerte y enfrentar su pérdida, pero... se puede sentir el vacío que tiene, pude confirmar lo mal que se encuentra, realmente, yo... me encantaría ayudarlo

-y puedes hacerlo, solo trata de ser más comprensiva, Judy se lo sensible que puedes llegar a ser, por eso debes ser más optimista con él, sé que también te afectó la muerte de Skye, a mí también lo hizo, pero necesitas mostrarle que estas para él, no que estas como él, sé que duele cariño, pero sentir lástima no ayuda en nada

-tienes razón en eso- Judy se sintió culpable por lo que Jack dijo, en realidad no ayudaba a Nick a superar su dolor, quizás hasta ayudaba a hundirlo, unas cuantas lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, llevo ambas manos a su rostro, eso conmovió a Jack quien estacionó su auto para abrazarla y calmarla

-Cariño, sé que todo esto te afecta, pero tienes que ser fuerte, ésta bien sentir dolor, eso demuestra que un eres compasiva

Jack la abrazaba con mucha ternura, pasaba una de sus manos por la cabeza de la hembra, el trataba de calmarla. Pasó un poco de tiempo y ella parecía volver a recuperar la postura, la liebre le ofreció un pañuelo para secar su rostro

-Gracias Jack... lamento que tú, vieras aquello

-vamos cariño, no tienes que disculparte, mejor déjame hacer algo -Jack tomo el pañuelo, lo pasó delicadamente por el rostro de Judy

-Gracias Jack- ella le dio otro abrazo el cual fue recibido por él -Y pensar que te consideraba tan testarudo y tan amargado

-oye me ofendes, yo no soy amargado, tal vez testarudo pero no amargado

Judy no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de su novio, eso también hizo que el macho sonriera un poco, hubo un poco de silencio, eso hizo sentir incómoda a la coneja, en especial por la mirada de Jack

-¡¿Qué tanto me miras?!- dijo algo apenada

-ahí está mi jovial coneja, esa que me fascina demasiado

-¡JACK!... -eso hizo sonrojarla un poco -¡SANTAS ZANAHORIAS! mira la hora, vamos muy tarde

-¿Estas segura de querer ir?- Judy lanzo una mirada asesina a la liebre -digo, podrías pedirle al jefe el día libre

-Estaré bien, sólo, arranca el auto- dijo preocupada

Jack hizo caso a su novia, arrancó el auto, por suerte para ellos, la estación estaba a 10 minutos de distancia. Bajó del auto a gran velocidad que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de despedirse de Jack, el por su parte solo veía a la coneja entrar a la estación de policía, estaba a punto de arrancar cuando su teléfono sonó

 _"De: Judy_  
 _Lo siento cariño, por las prisas olvide despedirme..._  
 _espero que tengas un día maravilloso... Gracias por todo_  
 _Te amo"_

La liebre esbozó una sonrisa, amaba mucho aquella coneja, encendió el auto y salió rumbo a su trabajo.

•••

Había pasado un largo tiempo, yo me encontraba en mi habitación ordenando, si así es, estaba ordenando mi habitación, pero me costaba trabajo hacerlo, había muchas cosas entre ellas ropa de Skye, su aroma llenaba mis fosas nasales, era como si solo se enfocara en atacarme con los recuerdos, cada uno era más doloroso como el anterior, no tarde en arrojar las cosas, me atormentaban una y otra vez.

 _\- "Nick... adivina... vamos a tener una cría" "ya estoy ansiosa por que nazca" "_ ¿prometes que te quedarás a mi lado?"- esa voz, esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, era como si se empeñaran en seguir torturando cada uno de mis días, era como si la vida se empeñara a seguirme haciendo sentir culpable de que ella ya no estaba, me senté en la cama por un momento, mire al rededor, todo en mi habitación me hacía sentir que Skye estaba ahí, cerré los ojos realmente me sentía acongojando conmigo mismo, no podía aceptarlo aún, ella ya no volvería, ella estaba en aquella tumba, ella jamás abriría sus ojos ¿y todo porque? por el nacimiento de nuestra pequeña

-Skye, Skye ¿Por qué no te quedaste conmigo? ¿Por qué las cosas son así?- me dije una y otra vez -¿Por qué me la quitas?- sabía que era tan inútil, nadie me respondería, ahora tenía que soportar el tormento de no tenerla y de paso, cuidar de mi pequeña, eso me abrumaría bastante,-sabemos que hay una solución- me dije a mi mismo, fui directo al cajón donde había metido aquel papel, ese papel donde hablaban de la adopción, ¿realmente estaba seguro de querer hacerlo? volví a decirme a mí mismo, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, yo no podría cuidarla bien, ella merecía a una familia que realmente la amara, ella merecía que la cuidaran, que todos los días le dieran amor y todo lo que ella mereciera, claro, yo podría hacerlo pero eso me costaría mucho, la muerte de mi Skye me estaba costando demasiado y con ella aquí no pareciera que el dolor se fuera, al contrario, el dolor aumentaba constantemente. Volví a ver el papel, había una dirección escrita, tome mi teléfono, marqué un número que tenía grabado, esperé un poco a que me contestara alguien

 _-"¿si diga?"-_

-Hola Gatalina, habla el señor Wilde, necesito saber si puedes venir esta tarde... necesito hacer algo-

- _"Señor Wilde, si tengo disponible toda la tarde, pasaré a su casa después de la escuela"-_

-perfecto, en cuanto salgas te esperaré...- colgué en cuanto dije eso, esta misma tarde iría al lugar para ver que se necesitaba para el proceso de la adopción, mi pequeña no sufriría por lo que estoy pasando. Ella merecía algo mejor, pero quedarse conmigo no era una opción.

Trate de hacer lo más pronto la limpieza, pero me había dado por vencido, era mucho para un zorro, solo pude lavar los trastes acumulados en el fregadero, limpié un poco la sala y el comedor, tomé una ducha rápida, ya solo esperaba el momento en que la gata llegara, tenía a mi niña en brazos, estaba despierta, me miraba de una forma sin igual, parecía sonreírme de vez en cuando, eso me hizo dudar un poco sobre mi decisión ¿realmente quería hacerlo? antes de que comenzará a cuestionarme el timbre sonó lo que me alegraba un poco, fui abrir, miré que era Gatalina, ella venia de la escuela, tenía unos libros en sus brazos, al igual que una mochila lila.

-lamento mi demora señor Wilde

-tengo que ir a hacer algunas cosas, prometo no tardar- dejé que ella entrará para que la cargara, en cuanto se desocupó le di a mi pequeña, esta hizo un puchero, pronto comenzaría a llorar, pero la chica comenzó a llamar su atención, eso logró que pudiera irme, me sentía un poco mal dejarla sola con su niñera, pero era por un bien que le beneficiará a lo largo del tiempo.

Tardé en llegar, era casi al otro extremo de la ciudad, el tiempo que me tomó en conducir no dejaba de pensar en que le iría mejor a ella, merecía tener a alguien que la cuidara mucho mejor que yo. Pronto mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el edificio que tenía en frente, eran oficinas, volví a ver el papel, ¿realmente ese era el sitio? deje el carro en algún lugar donde no estorbará, me dirigía a la puerta, una vez adentro observé a un par de parejas que iban a lo mismo que yo, era extraño pero la mayoría eran presas, me gané un par de miradas por parte de algunos animales, me hizo sentir incómodo.-Buenas tardes, pero necesito saber si esta es la dirección correcta- dije mostrando aquel arrugado papel a una secretaria la cual era una leona

-mmmm si así es, nosotros nos encargamos sobre el tema de las adopciones, permítame, en un momento será atendido por alguno de nuestros especialistas, tome asiento

Eso hice, me dirigí hasta uno de los asientos disponibles, estaba cabizbajo, una extraña sensación me recorrió el cuerpo, me sentía inquieto y alarmado a la vez, sin notarlo frente a mi había una leopardo con un traje azul marino.

-Acompáñeme a mi oficina- dijo aquella hembra, me levanté y la seguí, no dejaba de sentir aquella dura sensación.

Llegamos a su oficina, tenía un escritorio con una laptop encima, tenía varios documentos en el

-tome asiento- por la actitud de ella me hizo sentir un fuerte escalofrió -bien mi nombre es Rebeca Claws... ¿señor?

-Wilde... Nick Wilde-

-¿cuál es el motivo que usted está aquí?-

-quiero dar a mi hija en adopción...-

-¿entiende que es lo que está pidiendo?- dijo ella en un tono casi abrumador para mí

-Si...

-Escuche Señor... Wilde, nosotros preguntamos esto ya que la mayoría de las parejas que quieren dar en adopción tienen dudas sobre si quieren hacerlo o no, no es la primera vez que tratamos con esto, pero ¿realmente quiere hacerlo?

-si...

-quiero que entienda esto, no es como dar a regalar una prenda o dar un objeto, hablamos de una vida, de un ser indefenso que quizás necesite a sus padres biológicos a su lado

-lo entiendo

-¿su pareja está de acuerdo con esto?

No, Skye no estaría de acuerdo con esto, pero su pérdida no me dejaría vivir tranquilo, quería acabar con este sufrimiento que llevaba y el hecho de tener a mi pequeña me lo volvería más difícil.

-Su madre ya no vive, yo no podría cuidarla por mí mismo

-Cada uno tiene sus razones únicas y válidas para decidir dar en adopción, la mayoría de aquí son madres solteras, algunas son adolescentes, otras parejas lo hacen porque sus ingresos económicos son muy bajos, otras son porque algunas hembras sufrieron algún abuso, quiero que lo considere aún Señor Wilde

-realmente necesito poner en adopción a mi pequeña, yo no podría cuidarla por mi cuenta, me sería difícil tratar de verla sin que me recordara a su madre

-si tanto insiste... comenzaremos con el trámite de la adopción

-¿Cuánto tiempo tomara el trámite?

-un par de semanas en lo que su situación es valorada, además le dará tiempo para recapacitar o reconsiderar sobre su decisión, por ahora solo necesitamos sus datos y los datos de ella

Me sentía un poco más alivianado por aquellas palabras, ella me dio una hoja para que comenzará a llenarla con todos mis datos, aunque ella tenía razón en algo, quizás no estaba preparado para darla en adopción, ella no era un objeto, ella era un ser vivo ¿Realmente quería hacerlo? Sin más comencé a llenar aquellos papeles.

Después de aquel día tan largo, Judy estaba en su recámara, estaba recordando lo sucedido en el día, solo se limitaba a ver el techo.

-vaya que Nick está muy mal- recordando cuando vio a su compañero, no pudo evitar reír al recordar como salió a recibirlos -pero ya escuchaste a Jack, si quiero ayudar a Nick necesito demostrarle como ser fuerte- eso le recordó también la casa de Nick, estaba hecha un desastre, quizás podía ser de gran ayuda que fuera para apoyar al zorro con la limpieza de su hogar y también para cuidar a la pequeña -¿me pregunto qué nombre eligió para ella?- se dijo a sí misma la coneja, casi por inercia volteó a ver hacia la fotografía donde salían los tres, con cuidado la tomó entre sus manos -sabes Skye, espero que Nick le ponga aquel nombre que tanto te gustaba, aún recuerdo sus pequeñas peleas por el nombre- no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia -ojalá supieras cuanta falta le haces a mi zorro- abrazó con cariño la fotografía -le pediré el día de mañana al jefe Bogo para ayudarlo- se volvió a decir la coneja, dejó la fotografía en su lugar, estaba decidida a ayudarlo.

Recién había llegado a mi casa, miraba que algunas cosas estaban puestas en su lugar, busque a Gatalina, ella estaba en mi comedor tenía un par de libros las cuales leía apresuradamente, noté que a lado de ella estaba mi pequeña en su portabebés jugando con un sonajero la cual no recordaba habérselo comprado, quizás fue cuando la locura sobre su nacimiento se había apoderado de su madre, que empezó a comprar algunas cosas sin que yo me diera cuenta.

-Veo que estas ocupada con tus deberes- le dije a la gata la cual se exaltó al verme, la cual hizo una cara de susto como si hubiera visto un fantasma, aquello provocó que yo riera un poco, me hizo gracia verla así.

-se... ¡señor Wilde! ¡ME ASUSTÓ!

-oh vamos, no es para tanto, después de todo no es que vieras a alguien no deseado - aquello provocó que ella bajara la mirada al igual que las orejas, estaba apenada

-lo siento mucho señor Wilde... estaba muy concentrada en mi tarea que...

-no te preocupes, bueno ya estoy aquí ¿quieres terminar o prefieres...?- no acabe de decirle cuando ella tomo sus cosas y las empezó a guardar -oye tranquila, no te estoy corriendo solo pregunto

-oh no, no podría quedarme, le agradezco la oferta pero vivo casi cerca del distrito forestal y si me quedo podría llegar más tarde

Ante aquella respuesta decidí no seguirle insistiendo, lo menos que podía hacer ahora era acompañarla hasta la puerta, me gustaría llevarla a su casa, sin embargo mi claustración me exigía a gritos que me quedara en casa, aunque era extraño en mí, nunca fui de los que preferían estar en casa, me sentía viejo al respecto. volví al comedor, tome los papeles de la adopción, el sonido de mi bebé hizo que la observara " _quiero que entienda esto, no es como dar a regalar una prenda o dar un objeto, hablamos de una vida, de un ser indefenso que quizás necesite más a sus padres biológicos a su lado"_ aquellas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, volví a preguntarme a mismo si quería continuar con el proceso de adopción, quizás el tiempo en lo que duré el proceso pueda cambiar de opinión, o tal vez pueda fortalecer mi decisión y prepararme para dejarla ir.

-espero que algún día me perdones- le dije a ella, me acerqué hasta su altura, ella me miraba de una forma extraña -lamento mucho que tengas que verlo, sé que no lo recordaras por eso quiero que tengas una vida lejos del pesar de tu padre- sin querer ahora unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mi mejilla -tú mereces una vida mejor...- coloque mi cabeza con la suya. -quiero que sepas que te amo mucho y tanto te amo que quiero que tengas una vida feliz, lejos de la tristeza que cargo ahora, lejos de lo es vivir sin uno de tus padres, sé que encontraras padres amorosos que te amen como yo lo hago...

La mire de nuevo, sabía que ella no lo entendería, pero realmente quería que ella tuviera una mejor atención, yo apenas podía conmigo mismo y ni eso, en mi situación a duras penas puedo cuidarla de manera decente

-eres muy hermosa, sacaste una de las cualidades de tu madre, no cabe duda que te adoptarían en poco tiempo- La tome con delicadeza, la seguía observando y ella a mí, un sin fin de sensaciones invadieron cada parte de mi cuerpo, esta criatura hacia florecerlos, ella tenía esa pequeña capacidad, con cuidado subí hasta mi habitación con ella en brazos, una sensación de vacío era lo que sentí al abrir la puerta de mi habitación, recordé las cosas que tenía tiradas, algunas eran de Skye, fui hasta mi cama, con delicadeza la acosté

-sabes, extraño mucho a tu madre... y eso que solo han pasado 3 días...- me senté a lado de ella -ojala que nunca se hubiera ido- dije mirando las cosas que había en el suelo -soy todo un desastre- por instinto lleve ahora mi mirada a mi pequeña quien dormía plácidamente, deseaba tener esa calma con la que ella lo hacía, yo no tenía esa capacidad desde que su madre había fallecido y con ella aquí me costaba más conciliar el sueño. Pero pronto ella no se quedaría para verme caer, sé que saldré adelante pero me costara mucho trabajo hacerlo, sobre todo, tiempo y eso es algo que me tomara mucho, Skye linda... perdóname, sé que esto es algo que no hubieras querido ver, pero sin ti las cosas se ponen demasiado difíciles, de verdad tú eras un gran soporte para mí, eras lo mejor que este zorro tenía, espero y estés donde estés algún día puedas perdonarme

Continuara...

Muchas gracias a todos los que están leyendo mi historia les agradezco con todo mi corazón el apoyo que tengo por parte de ustedes, también les agradezco que me tengan mucha paciencia a la hora de actualizar, agradezco mucho sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y observaciones...

Muchas gracias por todo... ¡Nos leemos luego!


	4. IV

_"Cierra los ojos y te besaré, mañana te extrañaré... recuerda que siempre te seré fiel  
Y luego mientras esté lejos, escribiré a casa todos los días y te mandaré todo mi amor"_

Un extraño sonido hizo que despertara de golpe, miraba para todos lados, debía estarme volviendo loco, aún tenía grabada en mi cabeza aquella canción que Skye cantaba cada mañana al despertar, era su favorita... Y la mía también

" _Pretenderé que beso los labios, que echo de menos y espero que mis sueños, se conviertan en realidad"..._

Lleve mis patas a la cabeza, no podía creer que esos recuerdos me dolieran bastante, debía encontrar la salida de todo el mal que me ocurría ¿pero como? Por un momento sentí como algo se movía aun costado mío, por un segundo pensé que mi paranoia se había convertido en algo más, realmente no sé qué era aquello, hasta que escuche un ligero quejido, idiota de mi, había olvidado a mi pequeña, ella se había quedo ahí, no la había dejado en su habitación, ella estaba conmigo, me golpee mentalmente fui un irresponsable al dejarla a un costado, pude haberla aplastado o peor aún ella pudo caerse de mi cama, con cuidado la levante, comenzando a revisarla para ver si no le había pasado nada, en mi labor noté como ella reía ligeramente o eso parecía

-¿con que a la señorita parece divertido?- le dije mientras la cargaba, unas de sus diminutas patitas se posó en mi hocico, sus delicados ojos me miraban directamente, era una sensación de aflicción la que ahora recorría mi cada parte del cuerpo, como si ella entendiera la pena que cargaba, era como si ella quisiera acallarla -eso es ridículo Nick- me dije a mi mismo, estaba consciente de que ella no entendería por lo que estaba pasando, ella aún no tenía uso de razón y no comprendía nada de lo que me estaba ocurriendo, con cuidado aleje su patita de mi, ella me miró una vez más, sus miradas me daban mucho en que pensar, sin querer ella me hacía sentir muchas cosas desgarradoras

-perdona si te fallaré querida... pero realmente no encuentro la manera de salir de esto- miré el reloj aún faltaban unas horas para el amanecer, me dispuse a dejar a mi hija en su cuna e intentar dormir hasta que mínimo amaneciera, como odiaba despertar por momentos... 

**°•••°**

Judy había despertado de un buen humor, había hablado con el jefe Bogo para pedir el día libre, el búfalo accedió con una condición: un turno completo. La coneja cedió sin ningún problema, con tal de pasarlo con su amigo todo valdría la pena. Ella estaba apunto de salir cuando notó a lo lejos el carro de aquel libre, espero un poco a su novio. Al verla, Jack no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, la cual fue borrada al verla sin uniforme, aquella coneja se acercó al vehículo, Jack estaba apunto de preguntarle cuando la coneja le quitó las palabras de la boca

-se lo que piensas y no, no pasa nada malo, pedí el día libre... por cierto buenos días llegas más temprano de lo usual

-si le pediste el dia libre ¿por que no me lo?...

-¿no tiene nada de malo que no te lo dijera? ¿o si querido?

-supongo que no, ¿a todo esto a donde ibas?

-tomé tu consejo, iré a apoyar a Nick en lo que mas pueda

-¿no crees que es muy pronto?

-Es mi amigo, el me necesita

-esta bien te entiendo... ¿quieres que te lleve?

-sería egoísta si dijera que no

La liebre abrió la puerta del copiloto, por una parte se sentía agradecido de que su amada regresara, extrañaba verla radiante, alegre y positiva, eso era lo que llenaba sus días, siendo un agente especial, se concentraba en un lugar con un ambiente hostil, pero cuando estaba cerca de Judy, era como si volviera a sentir aquella paz, aquella sensación que hacía mucho tiempo no tenía. Ese era la mayor virtud de ella, podía transformar su hostil existencia, realmente apreciaba a su pareja.

-¿si bogo te dio el día? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que lo hiciera?

-el poder del convencimiento

-ya en serio ¿Qué hiciste?

-le insistí en el tema... a cambio de un turno completo

-al menos te fue bien, por las quejas tanto tuyas como las de Wilde me sorprende que fuera piadoso

-es que yo soy su favorita- alardeó un poco aquella coneja, Jack no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario -¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-nada querida solo, el verte motivada está mañana haces que tenga un buen inicio

Broma tras broma, por fin llegaron a la casa del vulpino, Jack se despidió de la manera más amable que podía, no era un secreto que desde que aquella coneja llegó a su vida, muchas cosas en él había cambiado, entre ellas la forma exageradamente rigurosa en la que vivía.

-¿Pasarás todo el día con él?

-tal vez, aún no lo sé del todo

-vendré por ti en la tarde

Judy sonrió, aquello provocó emociones positivas ante la libre, una vez que la vio alejarse tomó rumbo a su trabajo.

° **•••°**

El sonido del timbre resonó en mis oídos, eso hizo que despertara exaltado, otra noche sin dormir bien, esto me estaba hartando juraría que me volvería loco en cualquier momento ¿Pero por qué no lo soy entonces?  
De nuevo el maldito sonido del timbre, debía dejar que siguieran tocando sea quien sea no era tan importante como mi sueño, escuché como el timbre volvió a sonar, tan estruendoso y como si fuera poco el llanto de mi pequeña acompañaba el ruido, con mucha pesadez puse mis pies en el piso y me levanté a revisar a mi pequeña, ella gritaba y lloraba con mucha fuerza, la tome con cuidado y trate de callar su llanto...  
De nuevo el maldito timbre hizo eco, sea quien sea me las pagará por levantarme, por suerte esta vez quedé con la ropa del día anterior, baje con cara de pocos amigos y aún con mi hija en brazos que no dejaba de llorar

-¡Más vale que sea de vida o muerte!- Grité eufórico -¿Quien demonios eres y qué carajos quieres?  
Abrí la puerta y ví a Judy, me miraba extrañada y yo a ella, el ambiente era muy hostil para ser verdad

-¡Zanahorias que agradable sorpresa!- dije tratando de disimular -pasa...

Mi hija no dejaba que su llanto cesará, eso también me dió mucha más vergüenza ante mi colega y mi mejor amiga

-vaya, Nick hoy te ves...

-peor que ayer, lo sé

-iba a decir decente

Judy cargó a mi pequeña, comenzó a mecerla suavemente, de poco en poco ella se fue calmando (cosa que agradeció mi cabeza) invite a mi mejor amiga a desayunar, ella en cambio negó con la cabeza, al parecer ya lo había hecho.

-¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita? No es que no me agrada la idea pero ¿No deberías estar en el trabajo?

-vi que necesitabas un poco de asistencia, así que me dije a mi misma: Judy ese zorro necesita ayuda y tú eres su mejor amiga ¿Y si lo apoyas? E heme aquí

-gracias Zanahorias pero estoy bien

Judy me lanzó una mirada inquisitiva, para después señalar el desastre que tenía esparcido por todos lados

-bueno, esta bien, si necesito un poco, solo un poco, de ayuda

-y para eso me tienes a mi querido amigo, voy ayudarte a cambiar este ambiente y hacerte sentir cómodo

-Judy, me da mucha pena que me ayudes con esto, se que debo hacerlo solo pero me he mantenido ocupado por

-yo se que si, un bebé es mucha responsabilidad y requiere mucho tiempo, por eso también quisiera ayudarte

Estaba claro, ella no recibiría un NO por respuesta, así que tampoco se lo negué, deje que ganara, le di la razón y ella lo sabía porque no dejaba de sonreír, tome a mi pequeña y le pedí que me siguiera, primero empezaría con la rutina de cada mañana: ver por su pequeña.

Pasadas unas cuantas horas, me di cuenta que la ayuda recibida por Judy, había sido una maravillosa idea, la planta baja quedó realmente ordenada (el don pulcro de Judy), pero aquí entre nos, ese no era algo de qué preocuparme o avergonzarme, mi habitación por otra parte era todo un caos, había cosas "personales" que no deseaba que nada más viera

-Zanahorias agradezco tu ayuda pero ¿Por qué no cuidas a mi pequeña mientras yo me hago cargo del resto?

-vamos no creo que sea tan- en cuanto giró la perilla y abrió mi puerta el rostro de Judy cambio a uno completamente pasmado -mal

-te lo dije- tenía mucho desastre, desde el día del parto no había hecho limpieza alguna, tenía muchas cosas regadas, algo dentro de mí no quería encontrarse con algo que me perjudicará aún más de lo que ya estaba, aparte mi pereza estaba al flote.

-¿Y que estamos esperando? A limpiar

Temía que dijera eso, pero, entre más pronto comenzamos, más rápido acabaríamos

-tu comienza por ese lado y yo comenzaré por este lado

Si bien pasé una que otra vergüenza con Judy, debo admitir que su ayuda fue una gran idea, mi recamara de poco a poco comenzó a estar limpia, ella me ayudaba acomodar, para ser sincero no quería ni abrir el closet. Había mucha ropa de Skye, parte de su perfume se quedaba impregnado en aquellas prendas, la herida estaba fresca, sería como tratar de cometer suicidio, lo cual podría suceder. Fue entonces que algo llamó mi atención, Judy sacó de aquella maleta, que lleve al hospital, una caja cuadrada pequeña forrada de terciopelo negra

-Nick ¿acaso tú?

-Si zanahorias, iba a pedirle que se casara conmigo, pensé que sería una gran idea pedirle matrimonio después del parto

Mi amiga abrió la caja, contenía un anillo de oro blanco con un diamante azul, había tardado mucho para juntar el dinero para aquel anillo, yo quería que fuera especial para ella.

-Es muy bello, apuesto a que ella le hubiera encantado

Mire aquel anillo, todo el tiempo que pase ahorrando y después buscandolo, quería que fuera perfecto para ella, por qué ella era perfecta para mi, pero todo aquello se acabó, jamás se volverá una realidad y eso me dolía demasiado.  
Judy posó una de sus manos en mi hombro, tenía empatía por mi dolor, sin embargo podía decir que eso no me importaba en esos instantes, por qué la quería a ella, deseaba que ella estuviera a mi lado, costará lo que costará, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que Skye no hubiera perecido.

-Nick... Sé que las cosas son difíciles ahora pero, sé que cambiarán

-quizás lo harán, como quizás no- guarde el anillo en uno de mis cajones de mi cómoda, realmente me sentía deprimido, la tristeza era cada vez más fuerte, el vacío que dejó era profundo, nadie lo entiende hasta que finalmente pierde a alguien que quiere, ahora entendía a mi madre cuando perdió a mi padre.

-oye Nick ¿Quieres que guardemos las cosas de Skye?

-No, para ser sincero quiero que se queden ahí donde están- seguramente Judy pensó que sería masoquista de mi parte, pero necesitaba que estuviera en ese lugar.  
Pronto el llanto de mi pequeña hizo que alejara de Judy, fui a verla a su habitación, la maldita sensación de menosprecio volvió a mi, realmente era necesario que mi pequeña se fuera, no quería que ella sufriera por lo que me estaba pasando, no quería sentirla como la verdadera razón de mi desgracia, pero ahí estaba.  
-los papeles- tome a mi pequeña, ella comenzó a acomodarse en mi cuerpo, mire a Judy, estaba muy cerca de aquellos papeles, por ahora no deseaba que ella se enterara de mis planes, actúe rápido como puede

-lo siento Zanahorias, pero no sé cómo llegó esto aquí- me los lleve para guardarlos en mi cajón

-¿que eran esos papeles?- temía que me preguntara por ellos

-son... los papeles de funeraria y del hospital, es solo que no quiero tenerlos cerca

-entiendo...- ella siguió ordenando, me sentí mal en mentirle pero realmente no quería que Judy tratara de convencerme de que mi hija se quedara conmigo, todos los sentimientos me carcomía y no quisiera verla a ella perjudicada, podría explicarle a Judy, pero se que aun no encuentro las palabras adecuadas para ello.

La tarde junto al día paso, Judy me había ayudado demasiado con la limpieza, era cierto que se sentía un ambiente diferente, ahora ambos estábamos en la sala, mi amiga no dejaba de hacerle pequeñas muecas a mi hija, aquella escena se veía tan hermosa, tan tierna y a la vez tan infausto para mi, eran esos momentos que me hubiera gustado ver a Skye, verla cuidarla, verla cargarla, verla alimentarla... simplemente verla amarla, pero solo eran deseos que se que jamás se harán realidad.

-Nick, jamás me has dicho cómo se va a llamar

Ni siquiera había elegido un nombre para ella, según yo, no tenía caso llamarla si ella recibiría otro nombre más adelante, el no contestarle a mi amiga hizo que pensara mal de mi

-¿aún no decides cómo se va llamar, cierto?

-No, aún no decido que nombre ponerle

-tienes que elegir uno pronto ¿no querrás parecer un mal padre o si?

Judy, siempre tan ingenua, es por ello que estoy buscando adopción para ella, se que sere un mal padre, no puedo cuidar de mi, mucho menos de mi hija.

-aparte ¿tu madre no sabe de su nieta? ¿o si?

Era cierto, mi madre no sabia que ya tenía una nieta, ella había conocido a Skye tiempo atrás, nunca le dije que ella estaba embarazada, pensaba darle la sorpresa cuando naciera, pero ahora, debido a las circunstancias no creo que sea prudente que ella sepa de la existencia de ella, bien podría ir con mi progenitora y buscar algún consuelo, pero no quería molestarla, ya no quería molestar a nadie, yo debía salir por mi cuenta.

-hablare con ella despues...- podía jurar que aquello no sonó convincente ante mi amiga, lo se por que ella me miró de manera dudosa.

-Nick en un rato debo irme ¿no te gustaría que te ayudara con algo más?

-ya me has ayudado demasiado, con lo que hiciste, me parece que fue suficiente

-¿seguro? pienso que tal vez pudiera ayudarte con más cosas

-hablo en serio, ya fue suficiente con lo que hiciste hoy, de verdad muchas gracias zanahorias

Su teléfono sonó, no había que ser un adivino para saber de quién era la llamada, por que habían dos cosas que la delataban: el tono de llamada y la sonrisa que se le dibujaba, nunca entenderé eso de las mujeres, con Skye era lo mismo, ella sonreía incluso si me encontraba aun lado, era gracioso ver lo despistada que podría ser y eso era una de las tantas cosas que me encantaba de ella.

-Nick debo irme, Jack está afuera esperándome

-De verdad muchas gracias por la ayuda

-sabes que siempre es un placer brindarte ayuda

Ambos salimos, efectivamente esa liebre estaba ahí, por un lado me alegraba que él fuera atento con ella, pero por otro lado, me sentía como un hermano celoso, por lo cual aún no había ganado completamente mi confianza

-espero verte pronto Nick

-si yo igual... un segundo, aun no me has dicho porque Bogo te dio el día si el...

-perdona Nick pero ya tenemos que irnos- en cuanto se subió al auto, Jack arrancó de inmediato, dejándome con la duda de que había hecho para que nuestro gruñón y amargado jefe tuviera un día libre.

En cuanto entre a mi casa, la sensación de vacío volvió instantáneamente, se sentía muy execrable aquella percepción por mi parte, la soledad se apoderaba de mi hogar y de mi

-tal parece que ahora estamos solos- volvió a mirarme -ojala tu madre estuviera aquí- 

° **•••°**

-¿pasa algo? te noto muy pensativa desde que saliste de la casa de Nick

-no es eso, es solo que, no veo mejoría en Nick

-cariño es obvio, el no mejorara de la noche a la mañana, nadie supera el dolor luctuoso tan rápidamente, Nick necesitará tiempo y algo de espacio

-lo se, pero ¿no debería ser la niña un motivo para salir adelante? hoy le pregunte si ya tenía un nombre y me dijo que no, tampoco le ha hablado a su madre sobre su hija ¿no se te hace raro?

-Judy, Nick tiene mucho por digerir todavía, él necesita tiempo, estoy seguro de que hará lo correcto

-Jack ¿tu sabes que es "Green Valey"?

-No ¿por que?

-Vi ese nombre en uno de los papeles que Nick tenía en su habitación y en cuanto pudo me los quito de inmediato, Jack... creo que Nick quiere poner en adopción a su hija

-vamos Judy, no creo que llegue a hacerlo... espero 

La noche había caído, yo me encontraba en la ventana de mi habitación, observaba a través de ella, el vecindario era tranquilo, la noche seguramente seria así, tranquila y sola, hija estaba en su habitación, la había hecho dormir, por lo que no tenía que preocuparme de ella por un buen tiempo, ahora tenía tiempo para mi. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Todo se sentía solo, tan callado.

Lleve mi mirada al cuadro donde estábamos Skye y yo, la tomamos justamente el día de su cumpleaños, se veía tan hermosa, tan radiante y tan feliz.

 _-Skye bésame... el roce de tu boquita me va volar la cabeza, donde tus ojos no puedan ver, si te amo... digo, quiero conocerte-_ recordé aquella canción que le dedique ese día, mis pies fueron hasta donde había guardado el anillo, lo sostuve de nuevo -¿Realmente así acabaríamos ambos?- me dije a mi mismo _-Skye bésame... si te amo, digo es porque necesito amarte._

Había hecho algo que no hice en días anteriores, llorar, sentí como aquellas lágrimas se resbalaban sobre mis mejillas, realmente la necesitaba ahí, conmigo, a mi lado, acallando esa sensación deprimente, realmente la necesitaba a ella, su amor, su sonrisa, su mirada radiante, en pocas palabras, la necesitábamos con vida. Me quede en la misma posición, observando la fotografía otro rato, la melancolía también se hizo presente, cada recuerdo parecía que no dejaría de atormentarme...  
Esto terminaría mal, ya estaba sufriendo los estragos causados por su partida, realmente la amaba demasiado, aún más que a mí propia vida.

 **Al día siguiente**

Me desperté por los llantos de mi pequeña, ese ya era mi rutina, la cual deseaba que se acabara, me sentía cansado y fatigado, sin mencionar el desgaste emocional que era el día con día de mi vida, comencé como siempre viendo por ella primero, era extraño pero esta mañana había dejado de llorar en cuanto sintió mis brazos, sus suaves manitas me rodeaban, ella se había acomodado en mi pecho, la escuchaba sollozar, lo que me indicaban que ya tenía un rato llorando, baje con ella a la sala, me sentí extraño, en los últimos días ella no se calmaba totalmente, pero mi presencia la hacía sentir ¿relajada? ¿Calmada? no entendía bien el porque, pero ahi estaba, completamente quieta.

En cierta forma ella me contagiaba de su calma, pero no eran duraderos, mi mente divagaba con mil cosas a la vez, incluyendo la preocupación de que pronto tendría que volver al trabajo, faltaban días para regresar y yo aún no me sentía bien del todo, otro problema que agregar a mis pesares, el trabajo se me haría pesado con una hija recién nacida

-¿quién habrá sido el idiota que solo da días por maternidad y no por paternidad?- era tonto que dijera eso, pero la situación de la adopción seria tardado, así que tendría que verlas difíciles un par de días o semanas. -tal parece que estarás conmigo un poco...- en cuanto me di cuenta ella se había quedado dormida de nuevo -eso si es vida ¿no lo crees? dormir mucho y no hacer nada... Judy me dijo que te pusiera un nombre, pero realmente no encuentro uno apropiado para ti, tu madre tenía uno pero, llamarte como ella quería sería lastimoso de alguna manera, se que no tienes la culpa de nada, realmente tú no pediste venir al mundo, tampoco fue tu culpa que tu madre no esté con nosotros, en serio que desearía que tu madre viviera , serías su adoración en estos instantes, pero... Ella se fue antes de verte...

" _-hagamos una apuesta Nick_

 _-¿que clase de apuesta?_

 _-Yo digo que será una niña, y que tendrá tu hermoso color anaranjado_

 _-Skye ya lo habíamos discutido... ¿lo olvidaste?_

 _-¿tienes miedo de perder cariño?_

 _-mientras esté saludable no me importa si es un niño o niña, además yo digo que será un varón y será un descolorido como su adorable madre_

 _-yo no soy una descolorida, de acuerdo si yo gano, me ayudarás con las tareas del hogar y con mi trabajo por dos meses_

 _-no quiere nada la señorita, bueno si a esas vamos, si yo gano, tú me darás lo que yo quiera_

 _-trato hecho"_

-quien diría que tu madre sólo acertó en que serias una niña- aquél recuerdo vino a mi mente, hay cosas que me gustan recordarlas pero a la vez me cuestan trabajo intentar no sentirme mal, debido a que la aflicción ganada siempre, se han vuelto dolorosos, el sonido del teléfono sonó por toda la casa, no esperaba llamada de nadie por lo que se me hizo extraño recibir una. Conteste de inmediato

-Hola

 _-¡Nick! Buenos días solo llamaba para saber cómo estabas el día de hoy_

-eres tú zanahorias, supongo que bien yo

 _-no pienso quitarte mucho tiempo, así qué opinas si después del trabajo yo_

-lo siento, pero saldré está tarde a hacer unas cosas, me llamaron del hospital para terminar los trámites- sé que era una mentira pero no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, realmente era pesado para mí cuando la soledad volvía a mí en cuanto terminaban las visitas

 _-oh, entiendo estarás ocupado ¿Qué tal mañana?_

-supongo que estaría bien- mañana podría inventarle una nueva excusa- solo no traigas a la pelusa rayada

 _-¡JACK NO ES NINGUNA PELUSA RAYADA!-_ escuché reírse ante mi comentario- _te veré mañana entonces_

En cuanto colgó suspiré pesadamente ¿Realmente así quería acabar? Aislandome del resto del mundo, sintiendo la maldita pena invadiendo cada parte de mi ser, si me viera mi yo de hace un par de semanas quizás se decepcionaría de mi yo actual, pero si supiera la situación el también me comprendería, realmente había hecho de Skye mi todo, ella era mi complemento, sonaría estúpido pero ella era mi alma gemela.

 **Continuará...**

 **Hola a todos y antes de que me aniquilen por todo el tiempo que no he podido actualizar, quiero disculparme, realmente estuve muy ocupada, además de que estuve investigando sobre estos temas, de hecho la historia tendrá un datos biológicos (así es el hecho de que sea un Fanfic no significa que no pueda contener datos completamente biológicos) así que tardaré un poco más de lo esperado, por ahora espero que realmente les guste este capítulo.**

 **Por cierto por ahí leí que alguien me preguntó "¿Y por qué te gusta recalcar todos los sentimientos de Nick una y otra vez?" A lo que respondo con lo siguiente:  
Por si no se han dado cuenta voy desde "la tristeza" hasta la depresión luctuosa, son dos cosas totalmente diferentes, no es lo mismo sentir tristeza a sentir depresión y menos al perder a alguien, así como recalcó su pesar también pienso recalcar su "recuperación" (algo de spoiler)...**

 **Lo que me recuerda también que al parecer me llevará más de 8 capítulos, bueno sin más que decir espero leerlos pronto**

 **~See you later!**


	5. V

Antes que nada, quiero pedirles perdón por que esto es solo un anuncio, terrible a mi parecer pero, debemos ser sinceros con ustedes amable audiencia, verán **Dunk Mell** la autora y dueña de esta cuenta tristemente ha fallecido, dejándonos un terrible dolor tanto a familiares como a amigos y conocidos.

Debido a eso, **_Lullaby_** pasará a escribirse a la cuenta de **Faoladh** , pero las historias de Halo junto con algunos otros proyectos seguirán siendo publicadas en esta cuenta (o hasta donde tengo entendido por parte de los que apoyarán para no perder el legado de Dunk)

Tal vez ella no este físicamente con nosotros pero sus historias serán la manera perfecta para conservar con nosotros el gran espíritu de esta grandiosa dama, se que no sera lo mismo pero trabajaremos duro para tratar de igualar su trabajo, así que de antemano muchas gracias por su atención.

Te extrañaremos Dunk pero siempre vivirás en nuestros pensamientos y en nuestros corazones.

Cualquier duda o comentario pueden hacerla por privado ya sea en esta cuenta o en la de **Faoladh** ...


End file.
